Он всегда в моих мыслях
by ashleighmancini
Summary: When the Belikov family needs a new home, Abe welcomes his old friend Olena and her family with open arms. But with the Belikov family moving in How will this change Rose's Life?   Title: He's always on my mind
1. Похоть, на первый взгляд

Chapter One

_Belikov and Mazur _

'Rosemarie Anne Mazur get your Ass down here before I drag you out of that bed and down the stairs myself' The yells echoed through our huge mansion. My father's voice was laced with anger as he called my name. I stumbled out of my bed and down the stairs towards the source of my annoyance.

'Yes Father?' He watched me move slowly towards the fridge. I reached in and grabbed my morning dose of donuts. I smiled as my hand brang the chocolate covered donut towards my mouth. My hand seemed to be moving to slow because my stomach growled in protest. I quickly shoved the donut in my mouth. I looked at my father. He was still watching me.

'I need talk to you about some old acquaintances that will be coming to live with us for a while' He studied me as I took in the news.

'They have to be more than acquaintances for you be letting them live with us' I told him. He nodded in agreement. He sat opposite me on a kitchen stool and waiting until for a few minutes before talking.

'It's the Belikov family they are moving here from not even a four hours drive away. I went to school with the Olena. She has three daughters and a Son. Karolina is the oldest and six years older than you-' I nodded.

'So she is 24' My dad gave me a small nod and continued.

'There's Viktoria she is a year younger than you and Sonya who is four years older than you. Dimitri is five years older than you. They will all be coming to live with us as well as Karoline's son Paul who is three years old and Babushka who is Olena's mother' He looked at me obviously waiting for a reaction. I just stood there opposite him leaning on the bench. People coming to live with us? The last person that lived with us was a nanny but even before that it has always been just me and dad since my first memory. I try to ask him about my mother but all I get is a sour look upon his face so I have now learned I will not ask him. Besides I am happy with my life like this. I have Lissa and My dad. They are all I need.

'Great. Which wing will we set them up in? Could Vika be in my wing?' He smiled at my words. His smile quickly turned into a grin. I watched him as his smile grew bigger and bigger.

'What?' He looked at me for a few minutes before replying.

'Nothing it's just that you already have given Viktoria a nickname as if you have known her for a long time.' I smiled and nodded. 'What time do they come?' I looked at him. He slipped from his seat and on to his feet. He was at the kitchen door before he replied.

'Tomorrow' He smiled before disappearing up to his level of our home. Most probably to his study. I went up the stairs and into my bathroom for a long and steamy shower.

They come today. They will have left their home at lunch time and will arrive here by late afternoon. Viktoria will live in my wing with me. Dimitri, Karoline, Olena and Babushka will sleep in the guest wing that would now be their home now. Known as the Belikov wing.

'Dad!' I yelled from the kitchen. He emerged a few moments later. He looked at me with a puzzled look.

'What Rose?' I smiled at him and watched him smile back. I looked at his outfit. He was fresh out of the shower. His Brown hair combed back a few grey hairs near his ears. He had shaved his 9 o'clock shadow into neatness instead of a blob. He wore a suit just like any other day.

'How long until they get here?' I rushed. He looked at me then at his watch. I stood there for a few minutes before I huffed and gave up on waiting for his reply. He did this to annoy me.

'They will be here in the next hour or so.' Realization hit. I need a shower. I slept in late and went straight to shopping with Lissa she wouldn't let me have a shower. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed a clean towel out of my wardrobe and ran across the hall with it. I quickly got in the shower. I shaved my legs then washed my hair. I quickly wrapped the towel around my body then ran back across the hall. I had slipped on my matching silk red underwear just before I heard the intake of breath. I turned towards my door and saw him standing there. His brown eyes boring into mine as I stood there in my underwear. My long wet hair framed my face. He arms filled with bags. We were like animals caught in head lights. We were frozen, we were to over whelmed to move.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just. I thought this was Viktoria's room. Abe said it was down here on the left so I have tried every door.' He stood there in jeans and a loose white t-shirt. His hair ruffled obviously from him sleeping on the way here. I nodded at him. I grabbed my silk dressing gown off the bed and slid it on. I walked over to him and grabbed one of the bags.

'Come on Vika's room is this way Dimitri' I smiled at him and led him to Victoria's door. Only three down from mine. He placed all the bags he held at the end of the king bed and I put the one I held with them. I felt his eyes boring into the back of me. I turned around and he just kept staring as if I were some weird freak.

'Dimitri? Why are you staring?' He quickly shot me a look of shock and looked down at his feet.

'I-I-' I let out a small sigh before continuing to walk to Vika's room.

'I'm gonna go get dressed –' He shot me a small smile and nodded. I made sure to shut and lock my door behind me. I slid on some jeans. With a leopard print singlet and a set of black pumps .The leopard print singlet has a low back, showing off my tan shoulder blades. My hair had already started to dry with its natural waves.

I unlocked my door and opened it. Dimitri still stood near my door. I looked at him and met his eyes. We held each others gaze for a few minutes, before my fathers voice broke the stare.

'Rose, Are you going to come down soon?' I sighed and started to walk towards the stairs.

'Coming' I turned around to see Dimitri following me. I stood at the bottom of the stairs and saw the small family standing with large smiles of their faces.

I was instantly in someone's arms and when they pulled back I stared into her deep brown eyes. Her eyes matched Dimitri's. I smiled at the embrace I was having with Vika.

'Vika' a huge grin covered my face and I laughed at her small squeal, as she squeezed me tighter. She let me go and I was pulled into another hug from Olena. She gave me a warm smile and I gave her one back.

After standing in the lobby of the house introducing ourselves, we finally went our separate ways. I went to my room while everyone else went to pack; I slid off my shoes and fell into a nap.

My eyes woke to the sun shining on my face. I took a deep breath before sliding off the slide of my king side bed and on to the floor. I let my feet settle on to the floor before standing, I opened my door before walking down the hall to the bathroom. I stepped in and started to wash my face. I looked into the mirror and saw my fuzzy hair. I picked up my brush and my hair went back into its neat wave. I turned to leave. I got to the door before slipping on some water. I was expecting to hit the floor but I hit what felt like a brick wall. I heard a humph as I opened my eyes. His deep brown orbs bored into mine as my breathing hitched.

'Are you okay?' His voice came out with worry. I smiled at him and let out a small nod. I tried to think rationally as I watched him watching me, my heart started to beat faster and faster. He leaned in closer and so did I my breath hitched once again as he got closer. Our lips were about to touch when-

***Declaimer. Everything belongs to Richelle Mead***

**Please click the link below and review; it'd be much appreciated :-)**


	2. Почти Поцелуй

Dedicated to my first reviewer, **ClauIloveDimitriBelikov **, I would like to thank everyone for their support.

**Dicliamer – I do not own vampire academy, All rights go to Richelle Mead. **

Previously –

My eyes woke to the sun shining on my face. I took a deep breath before sliding off the slide of my king side bed and on to the floor. I let my feet settle on to the floor before standing, I opened my door before walking down the hall to the bathroom. I stepped in and started to wash my face. I looked into the mirror and saw my fuzzy hair. I picked up my brush and my hair went back into its neat wave. I turned to leave. I got to the door before slipping on some water. I was expecting to hit the floor but I hit what felt like a brick wall. I heard a humph as I opened my eyes. His deep brown orbs bored into mine as my breathing hitched.

'Are you okay?' His voice came out with worry. I smiled at him and let out a small nod. I tried to think rationally as I watched him watching me, my heart started to beat faster and faster. He leaned in closer and so did I my breath hitched once again as he got closer. Our lips were about to touch when-

Chapter Two.

What's His Name?

I watched his face and he jumped up and ran to the other side of the hall. He watched me as I watched him. As I looked into his eyes, I saw many emotions but the one that showed the most was anger.

"What were you doing? " His voice came out Agitated. He had a scowl on his face as he waited for my reaction.

"What the fuck do you mean? " The look on his face, made my anger start to rise. He just stared at me, waiting for something but I do not know what. I turned my head as I heard foot steps. I saw Olena staring with a frown of worry on her face as she walked closer.

"What's going on? Are you two okay? "I turned to look at Dimitri again. His face still the same. I turned to Olena again.

"Your son has worse hormones then a pregnant woman "I growled. I didn't mean to sound rude to Olena but the anger course through me as though it were apart of my blood. Yeva stood next to Olena with a wide smile, as if she knew something I didn't. I let out a sigh as I walked to my door. I slammed it shut, loud enough that the whole house heard. I collapsed on to my bed with my phone. I quickly sent Lissa a text.

_**Me:**__ Are you Busy? Xx_

_**Lissa: **__Nope, Coming over? Xx_

_**Me**__: Of course, leaving right now. Xx_

_**Lissa:**__ K, see you when you get here xx _

I slid my hand around the door knob and unlocked it. I pulled the door open and stepped out. The sun had just gone down over the hills but the sky still held the golden yellow colour. I closed my eyes and let the soft and calming wind push my hair around. I took one last deep breath before I made my way to my car. I was about to open my car door when I hand wrapped around my wrist. I turned to look at his deep brown eyes. I quickly ripped my wrist from his grip and continued to walk away.

"Rose can we please talk? " Without looking at him I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk to you " I all but growled. I stepped into my car and slid my key into the ignition.

My car came to life and I sped off leaving him in the drive way, staring as my car got further and further away.

I pushed on the door and it swung open but I instantly closed my eyes.

"EWWW! Keep it in your pants Ozera! "I heard Christian – Lissa's long time boyfriend – growl at me.

"Jesus Rose do you always have to ruin everything? " Anger still ran through me from the argument with Dimitri, if Christian said one more thing I would reach my line.

"It's not my fault you to go at it like rabbits, anywhere and everywhere "I growled. His face turned red and his anger rose.

"Your just jealous you stupid little virgin " His facial emotion quickly changed from anger to regret. I tried to stop the tears before they came but they were unstoppable.

I knew the happenings of that night were not my fault. The police and my father told me so. But the feelings I got when I thought about it made the tears start to pour. I was stupid enough to believe that he liked me. I was lucky that a teacher followed us, cause if they didn't I don't want to know what would've happened.

I looked at my feet, confused at where to go. I wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep. I wanted to wish the past away. To forget the bad memories.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. " More tears fell at the sound of his apology.

"It's okay Christian, Liss I'm going to go "My voice cracked while I spoke. I turned to leave but Christian pulled me back. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'll go rose, you stay with Lissa "I looked into his blue eyes and shook my head. I pulled him with me and I went over to Lissa. She moved over and let me lay on the bed next to her. She slid her shirt back on then took a deep breath. I pulled Christian down on to the bed so we all lay together. Although it was unusual for me to ever want Christian around, I felt comforted by being wedged in-between the two people who have been there through everything with me.

I let out a sigh as a comfortable silence took over the room.

"Rose did you want to talk about it? " she could always tell when I wanted to talk and when I didn't. I gave a simple nod.

"He's the most frustrating person I have ever met, first he's nice then when we're about to kiss, he jumps to the other side of the room as if I were about to kill him. Then when I leave to come here he's all sad and wants to talk again " I let out a humph when I had finished talking.

Lissa instantly sat up with a large grin and her eyes shined as if she were a little kid on Christmas morning.

"You almost kissed ? Aww, Quiz time! " I smiled at her excitement.

(Bold is Lissa)

"**Okay Looks? "**

"10/10 , he has shoulder length brown hair with Dreamy brown eyes to match. He's about 6'3 –6'5. Big muscles probably runs a lot "

"**Personality? "**

"I don't know he was nice when we first met, but now I'm not sure "

"**Relationship Status? " **

"I don't know, Probably, Omfg Lissa what if he does, what am I meant to do? "

"**I don't know we just have to wait and see. Is he going to go to our school? "**

I had forgotten to tell Lissa the details of his age and now I was stuck in a trap and I had to tell her.

"Ahh no "

"**What school then? "**

"He's not going to school " I looked away from her face waiting for her reaction.

"**What do you mean he's not going to school? " her voice came out confused and anxious.**

"He's 24 "

I was waiting for Lissa to react but Christian did before she had the chance.

"Rose, what's his name? "

"Dimitri Belikov, Why? "

"No reason " I watched him, but he gave nothing away.

Rhea's voice echoed through the house as I was about leave.

"Rose, Don't forget to come for dinner tonight, bring all your guests " I smiled.

"I won't forget Rhea, I'll see you tomorrow " She appeared at the door way to the kitchen and gave me a small wave before I went home.

**click the little link below and Review it'd be much appreciated. **


	3. Простить и забыть

**Previously –**

Rhea's voice echoed through the house as I was about leave.

"Rose, Don't forget to come for dinner tonight, bring all your guests " I smiled.

"I won't forget Rhea, I'll see you tomorrow " She appeared at the door way to the kitchen and gave me a small wave before I went home.

**Chapter three –**

**Peace **

"We have a surprise for you Rose " Lissa grinned. Christian couldn't hold the smirk on face with the fact he knew something I didn't. I rolled my eyes at him and looked to Liss. But when a broad grin spread across my face it wasn't because Lissa was staring at me. It was because Andre was. He stood there perfectly calm with a large grin covering his face.

"Surprise Rosie!" I squealed running towards him. His arms instantly went out and my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. I laughed as he put his hands on the back of my thigh and began to twirl around the room. I laughed as we both got dizzy. Once he had stopped he walked into the lounge room and threw me on to the couch. I laughed as my body hit the soft cushions. Andre sat next to me, His smile never faulting.

"I missed you " I told him as I turned to face him. He opened his mouth as if he were about to speak, but before he could a loud and exotic laugh erupted and echoed through the Dragomir home. I rolled my eyes knowing that it would be Dimitri and climbed closer to Andre. His arms wrapped around me and I felt safe. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

When I heard people enter the room I didn't bother opening my eyes. I just kept them shut and kept my arms closed tightly around André.

"So Rosie, How have you been?" He was always asking how I was if I was okay. If anybody had hurt me and the answers were always the same.

"I've been good, I've missed you" He smiled down at me and his arm started to rub up and down my back.

"I've missed you too, I wish my college was closer. At least then I would be able to keep an eye on you " I shook my head at him with a disappointed look.

"It wasn't your fault Andre and you can't believe it was. If I was anyone's fault it is mine for trusting the disgusting sleaze ball " He smiled a small smile. The one he shot when he was tired or upset. I knew the topic always upset him. Even more than it upset me and I was the victim.

"I was there though Rose and I saw him lead you out of the dance I should've – "I cut him off with a angered scowl. I pulled out of his embrace so I could look him in the eye.

"It wasn't your fucking fault, you couldn't have stopped what he did" My voice came out louder than I thought and echoed through the house. His face was now sorrow filled and he was staring at the floor. I rolled my eyes. He always made me feel bad when he did that every time I raised my voice. I walked away from him. He stayed on the couch as I headed to an upstairs bathroom. I slammed the door behind me locking it and sliding down the wall on to the cool flooring of the tiles. My body had become overheated and I felt as if I could melt from the heat.

I lay on the floor for I don't know how long. The floor became warm where I lay but I could not move I just stayed not moving. After a while I heard talking outside the door. It must have taken them a while to find me, This was the spare bedrooms bathroom. Which means it was hardly ever used. A few times a year tops. The talking continued and I did not move. I saw shadows through the small gap under the door.

"Rose can you please open the door?" Andre's voice came out as a small whisper yet firm. I managed to squeak out a no and for him to leave. I knew I wasn't acting maturely but this was calming for me. Something I wouldn't be able to do at home. If I had stayed in my bedroom for more than an hour my father checks on me. And if it's locked he breaks it. Through the fights I have had with my father we have broken probably six doors since I entered my teens. I let out a small sigh at the scalene I haven't had since the Belikov moved in, I know it has only been two days but it's a big change from what I'm used to. With Viktoria insisting to play her music from when she wakes up til she goes to bed as loud as she can without her mum telling her to turn it down, Dimitri's western movies echo through the halls late at night and then there's Karolina always yelling at Paul or dealing with a crying Paul. Don't get me wrong I love the Belikov but sometimes the peace the quiet something I never thought I liked, I want. And right now on the cool tiles of Lissa's spare bathroom I was getting that.

There was another knock a few minutes later, I expected it to be Lissa's calm and caring voice sounding under the door but who I heard completely surprised me.

**Press the link below and review, It'd mean a lot thankyou.**

**AN : I know this was a boring chapter but it's a main point of the story, so be patient and they will get more exciting.**

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**Ashleigh.**


	4. Тепло и Душа

**Он всегда в моих мыслях**

As his deep voice echoed through the thin wooden door the urge to unlock it ran through me. I lifted my self off the floor and unlocked the door. I pulled it open so Dimitri could step through. I shut it again once he was in and locked it. I slid back down to the floor and laid there as he sat opposite me. He smiled at me before he began to speak.

" Roza? Are you okay?" I let his words hang in the air for a while, I watched him as he awaited my answer.

" No, I have done so much to try to forget. But then he goes and brings it up. He carries around this pile of guilt, as if it were his fault. But it's not. It's not his fault he wasn't at the ball to look after me, He was at the ball with a girl, to have fun. It wasn't his fault what happened" Dimitri stared at me as I had a rant. When I finished, I waited for his reaction. His mouth opened as if he were going to say something but before he could a loud bang erupted through the bathroom.

"What are you doing Rose? You let Belikov in?" Andre's voice boomed through the door and I just sat there.

"Are you going to let me in?" He asked. I waited for him to leave himself but I could see his shadow near the door. It hadn't moved not one inch.

"NO!" My voice came out loud and firm. I waited until his figure had retreated before I turned to look at dimitri once more.

"Roza, what happened? What is he taking the blame for?" Dimitri's words came out slow and calming.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me why you got angry when we almost kissed" His jaw clenched and he made no movement. He waited a few minutes before he let out a sigh and gave a nod. I looked at him once more before I launched into the story.

"Jesse's arm was wrapped firmly around my waist as he lead me away from the gym where the ball was and towards the back oval of the school. He smiled down at me, when I looked up at him. I thought everything was okay. I thought it was a kind smile, But as we took a few more steps it changed. The smile grew into a grin. A sickly demented grin, I tried to pull away and even started to thrash around but he grabbed my wrists and held them behind my back. He dragged me across the oval and behind the garden shed. He pushed me to the floor. He kicked me over and over again, until I couldn't move then finally he tried to force me to have sex but luckily a student reported us and a teacher came to find us and the teacher heard my screams. Jesse had me naked and was ready going to rape me but the teacher managed to get him away from me and knocked him unconscious before using his phone and calling for help. I passed out due to blood loss just before the ambulance arrived." I beared my heart and soul to Dimitri. I had never repeated what I had happened to anyone other than Lissa and Christian, Adrian found out after he over heard mine and Lissa convocations. But I didn't like people knowing. It makes me feel weak that he beat me so easily. That if the teacher didn't come after us, He could have gotten away with it.

Dimitri stared at me with sympathetic eyes. Tears swelled in my eyes at the memory. I hadn't cried about anything since that night and now as dimitri pulled me into the safety of his arms, I just let it all out.

I don't know how long we sat in silence, my head pressed up against his chest. His arms keeping me safe, wrapped firmly around my waist. His breath hitched just before he began to speak.

"I wanted to kiss you" I smiled and my heart started to beat a bit faster.

"Why didn't you?" My voice came out loud and strong which surprise me, I thought it would come out as a mere whisper.

"I-I just moved in and I thought if I kissed you it might make it awkward, cause what if you don't like me and last time I kissed someone it ended with my heart broken" I tried to hold in my laughter but, it just poured out. I leant back to see his face, He stared at me in shock as I laughed.

"Dimitri, You don't have to worry about me not liking you. I liked you the minute I saw you perving on me " This brang on another set of laughter and a wide smile crossed his face. I moved back closer into him and snuggled in close. "And I won't break your heart, promise" I looked up into his eyes. They stared back at me. His big Brown pools of chocolate, as if they were looking at my soul. I leant in close and waited for him to make the move. He didn't move at all and when I was going to pull away his lips crashed down on mine. His tongue darted in and out of my mouth each of our tongues fighting for dominance. He won our battle but that didn't stop us. I we just continued and a steady pace. His hands moved to my hips as I brang my teeth down around his bottom lip.

I broke apart from the kiss at the sound of a gasp. I turned to see Lissa, Andre and Christian. Christian held a smirk that filled his whole face. Andre's hand was tightly clenched around the key which I guess they used to unlock the door and Lissa stood there shocked but he face held a small smile.

I rose from where I sat on Dimitri and reached out my hand. Dimitri's hand surrounded mine and I helped pull him up. Although I don't think it count's cause he just stood up no help needed. I waited for him to let go my hand stayed firmly wrapped in his. I waited for someone to say something. I saw Andre open his mouth to talk.

"Don't say anything Andre!" My voice came out firm and clear. He shut his mouth as I walked around him Dimitri's Hand still wrapped around mine. I looked up at Dimitri once more as we walked down the stairs.

We entered the kitchen and by what the adults said they knew nothing of my where abouts for the past hour. I saw Yeva eyeing dimitri and I, But paid no attention to it. I walked to the far side of the room and sat at the dinning table.

"Thankyou so Much Rhea the food was amazing!" My father gave her a small hug while I hugged Lissa goodbye and promised to come over and talk tomorrow.

As we climbed into the car and Viktoria went to slide in next to me Yeva held her back. I slid on to the seat closest to behind the driver and waited for the others to climb into the back of the limousine. When everone else slid into the car, Dimitri slid in next to me. I sighed as we pulled off the drive way and started the drive home. Dimitri's hand rested on my thigh, my hand on top of his. I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder wondering what this thing with dimitri would turn into.

**I know it took a long time and I'm sorry, But I had writers block. I would've put up an authors note but then you would have gotten excited and thought it was a chapter and I know I hate it when other writers do it. So I don't do it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think. I will be updating as soon as possible. **


	5. Смешанные сигналы

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update, Hope you all forgive me :( R&R, I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICHELLE MEAD***

**Chapter Five **

I felt arms wrap around my waist, my eyes flickered open to see Dimitri. His eyes looked down at me once and smiled before turning to watch where he was walking once again. I closed my eyes again and snuggled into him. I felt us move as he climbed the stairs. Slowly he placed me on to my bed, his arms slowly unwrapped from around me. I heard him let out a sigh.

"Lay with me?" I asked as my eyes opened again. I looked at him as he watched me. I waited for him to answer. I could see the battle happening in his eyes as I watched him. Then something in him clicked.

"No, I-I can't" He didn't let me answer before he stormed off and slammed my door behind me. I didn't bother going after him. I just laid in my bed and stared at my pale cream roof, many emotions running through me. One minute he was fine. Holding me, Kissing me. But then the cols shoulder. He's just to hard to keep up with.

I fell asleep, hours later due to exhaustion.

The sun broke through my oversized windows. I stretched and as I did my back cracked. A smile broke out on my face. I slipped out of bed and out of my clothes from the night before. I slipped into my workout bra and my Nike shorts and made my way to the track that my father had made especially for me. As I ran around and around the track. My heart beat getting faster and faster. A smile erupted on my face. The confusion from the night made my emotions sway but I made no move to let it effect my day.

I don't know how long I had been running for but I know that someone was watching me. I slowed my pace and searched the area and there he stood in all his glory. His denim jeans sat low on his hips and his tight black t-shirt making his already huge mussels seem bigger. I turned away from him and kept running. But as I tried to speed up again I knew it was time to give up. I made my way o the bench where my water bottle lay. I chugged a good four cups of water before my gulping slowed. I gripped the small towel and wiped away the sweat that had formed on my forehead.

I walked towards the door hesitantly, but didn't let my emotions show. Something my father taught me. I thought I was in the clear but as my fingers wrapped around the cold handle of the door his voice rang out. He walked from where we had been standing only a few mitres away and stood behind me. I took a small and quick intake of breath and turned around.

"Yes?" My voice came out cold and emotionless. He looked hurt but quickly regained his emotions. I watched as his mouth opened then closed.

"I-I-" He stuttered the worlds and even though I would never admit it, It was cute.

"I don't have all day" He looked at me and nodded.

"I-Uh-Never mind, sorry" He stepped back and I watched him quizzically before turning around and leaving him alone outside in the blistering heat.

I made my way up the stairs quickly and thankfully without running into anyone.

The cold water ran down my back and a sigh of relief was let out. I smiled as I turned the tap off and wrapped myself up in my towel. A gust of wind came in through my slightly open window and sent a shiver down my spine.

I slid on a pair of skinny leg jeans. My favourite ones with the rips all down the front and a Leopard print crop top that showed off my tanned midriff and my pieced belly button. The turquoise piercing stood out against my dark complexion. As I slid on my ugg boots and wondered down stairs, the loud warning grumble erupted from my stomach telling me to feed it. I laughed and it echoed through the house.

As I searched the fridge, I could see all the possibilities for breakfast. Pancakes, French toast, Bacon, Eggs, Waffles, Eggs. But finally I settled with Pancakes. I let out a frustrated sigh and I was more that a foot and a half too short to reach the sugar that sat on the top shelf. I stared up at it. Considering calling dimitri to get it. But I chose against it. I placed my hands on the bench and pushed down, my body weight transferred to the bench and I swung my legs up so I was kneeling on the bench. I slowly stood up and began to stretch the last few inches to reach the sugar. Once I had the sugar in my hand I slowly went to lower myself. But that's when it happened. I slipped and my feet fell from under me. I waited for my body to hit the floor. I waited for the impact and for the pain to wrack my body.

But I was not met with the floor, I was met with arms. It took me a few seconds but as soon as his after-shave met my nose, my body began to create goose bumps. My closed eyes flashed open to see him staring back at me. He slowly moved and placed my feet on the floor.

"Are You Okay Roza?" He voice echoed through my ears, I could hear the same thing over and over from him and I wouldn't care . I bobbed my head up and down hoping he would it would do.

He still had a hold of me and watched me warily. I smiled up at him hoping to ease his worry. I opened my mouth, In a action to say thankyou but as I opened my mouth his lips met with mine and before I could stop myself I was reacting and kissing him back.

I felt like I was on top of the world.


	6. ьщььн

Someone clearing their throat broke us from our kiss, I whipped my head around to see Yeva with a large grin on her face. She turned to face Dimitri.

"Ты хороший, с этим внуком. Она даже из вашей лиги. дайте ей уйти. Держитесь крепче." He shook his head slightly.

"Я знаю, я знаю, что я не отпустил ее." She smiled again and turned to walk away. She stopped at the door before turned and said one more thing.

"Ох, и внук, не ебет ее." He looked at her shocked. He blinked a few times even after she left the room.

"Dimitri, Are you okay?" I watched as he let out a small nod. He took the sugar from my hand and put it back on the shelf.

"What are you doing?" He smiled down at me before pulling me up stairs.

"Get dressed, I'm taking you out for Breakfast. My Treat" I smiled at him.

"Is that your way of asking me on a date?" He smiled at me before getting down on one knee.

"Rose Mazur will you do me the pleasure, and please go out on a date with me?" I laughed at him.

"Your so cheesy" I laughed again and pulled him up. He walked out and left me to get dressed.

I wore my black skinny leg jeans with my bright red stilettos and my leopard print shirt that ties together at the front. I smiled at my reflection before walking down stairs to meet dimitri at the door. As I walked towards the front door Yeva stepped in front of me.

"All I ask Child is that you don't break his heart"

"I won't break his heart, as long as he doesn't break mine " She nodded in agreement and smiled before wondering off upstairs.

I walked out the front and smiled at Dimitri. He wore Denim jeans and a tight white T-shirt that made his muscles stand out. I smiled as I reached up and pecked him on the cheek. He started to walk towards the garage. But before he could I took my keys out of my pocket and slid into the drivers seat of my car.

I turned to see him watching me.

"Coming or Not?" He slid in to my Burnt orange Corvette. I smiled as my engine roared to life. I quickly reversed out of the garage and sped off the driveway and on to the main road. I sped down the highway and quickly drove the few kilometers into town. Cafes surrounded the roads as we got closer and closer to town.

"So where to comrade?" He rose his eyebrow at me and I let out a humph. Another person who can do it.

"Just pull up any where and we will walk around and pick some where" I nodded and swiftly pulled into a bay on the side of the road. I looked around the town. This was my home, I lived here all my life. Most people here yearn for something better. But I don't I'm happy with just staying here in my small part of Russia.

I smiled at Dimitri as I got out the car and walked around it and took his hand as we began to walk. I turned around and quickly locked my car before sliding the keys back into my pocket.

"Rose? Rose!" I turned around at the sound of my name.

I turned to see Mason running towards me. A little boy with the same freckle filled face running next to him. I let my hand slid from Dimitri's as I ran towards Mason. Soon enough we were embrassing each other in a hug. He lifted me off the floor and spun me around.

"I've missed you mase" He stopped spinning me and put me back on the floor.

"Hey what about me!" I looked down to Sammy and smiled.

"I've missed you too, My boy!" I Picked him up and he snuggled his head into my neck.

"I've Missed you more" I smiled as Sammy's grip didn't let go. But I had no complaints. I turned and stood next to Mason facing Dimitri.

"Comrade, This is Mason Ashford and Samuel Ashford." I smiled at him and he smiled back he held his hand out and Mason shook it.

"Mase, Sammy. This is Dimitri"

"The guy that's family moved in with you?" I smiled at him and nodded and he quickly smiled back.

"so Dimitri, How's she been treating you? Hope you don't get too roughened up in the mornings. She's not a morning person, A real bitch actually." He let out a laugh. " I would know, I used to always be at the end of her bitchy morning mood, " I laughed along with mason. It was true I was no morning person.

Sammy breathing on my neck started to slow. Mason turned and saw his sleeping face, And lifted him off me.

"I better take him home, We will catch up soon. Right Rose?" I nodded at him eagerly.

"Of Course Mase"

Sammy's eyes slowly opened. He saw that he was no longer in my arms.

"Bye Mommy"

"Bye sweetie"

I turned to face Dimitri. His emotions played in his eyes like a movie. One after the other flashing. Anger, Hurt, Betrayal, Confusion, One after the other they flashed before he just stormed off. I tried to walk after him but at the speed he was walking it seemed he was almost running. I saw him slip into a cab. And drive off. I let out a sigh of annoyance and began to walk back to my car.


	7. Рщьу

I slowly drove home. There was no point in trying to beat Dimitri, either way he wouldn't talk to me. His reaction made my anger boil. He ran off without even asking me what Sammy meant. His assumptions could cause everything to crumble. I pulled into the garage and sat in the car for a few minutes before stepping out. I started to quickly jog towards the front door as the rain started to pelt. But then I saw no point, I was already wet why go in the house either to face Dimitri or my fathers questions and anger. I walked straight past the front of the house and towards the small forest that sat beside our house. I followed the dirt path through the trees until I saw what I was looking for. I smiled at the memories. The little two-story cubby house still sat firmly in the branches of the trees. I smiled at I climbed up the ladder. I had done this so many times through my childhood. When I finally reached the top I climbed the second flight of stairs that lead me to the second story. Everything was still clean. Baba used to send the maids to clean it, I thought they stopped but baba must ask them to come. I grabbed a towel from the small cupboard that we had set up as our kitchen. I laughed at how my head almost hit the roof. I sat on the small couch that faced out the large window that took up most of the wall. I watched the rain drops run down the window. Before I knew it my eyes started to droop and I kept on yawning. I pulled the pillow closer to me and lay down. It didn't take long before the darkness took over.

DPOV

The anger ran through me as I paced backwards and forwards. She has a son and she didn't tell me and yet she didn't act at all worried when they appeared in front of us. I stopped pacing and stood holding on to the handle of my door. I will go to her for an explanation. I swung my door open and marched down the long hall. My feet hit the floor, letting bangs run widely through the large house. I shook my head with anger. My fist banged against her door, with every moment that passed my hits got harder. I finally gave up and swung her door open. To find an empty room. I let out an frustrated and anger filled sigh and stalked off back to my room. If she wasn't home I would wait for her. I took the stairs quickly then sat in the front lounge room with a perfect view of the driveway. The sun had started to set when the worry in me appeared. She should be home by now. I waited another three hours. At 9 o'clock I was panicking. I rushed in to the garage ready to take a car and go looking for her. But there in the garage next to my family's car sat her burnt orange Corvette. I shook my head confused. I walked back inside and nearly ran into Abe.

"There you are boy, Have you seen my Kizim?" I watched him, and for all the times I had met Abe Mazur I had never seen worry in his eyes.

"No, Sir I'm looking for her" He nodded, before quickly walking off. My mind worried back to Rose. Her car was here and yet she was not. I looked out the window and as I did the lightning and thunder erupted. The worry in me had not left, with every passing minute it got higher and higher.

RPOV

A loud crack woke me from my sleep. My eyes flashed open to see lightning and thunder out side the window. The rain had gotten heavier. I pulled my phone from my pocket. But quickly saw my idea was out, when the no signal warning popped up. I was stuck here. At least until the Rain, Thunder and Lightening stopped. I snuggled down in the couch and pulled two large blankets over me. I snuggled down my teeth chattering from the cold. I lay there for god knows how many hours. The sun had vanished from behind the dark clouds and had set the full moon hung high in the sky, the clouds still covering most of it. I sighed. The thunder and lightning had stopped but the rain seemed to be getting heavier and heavier. I sighed again and lay there listening to the sound of the rain hitting the roof. My eye lids started to fall once again and I fell back into a deep sleep.

My eyes fluttered open and I stretched. I looked out the window and the rain had stopped. I climbed down the stairs and down the ladder. I slowly walked home. I opened the door and shut it behind me I yawned as I climbed the stairs. I had a warm shower and changed into a tracksuit and ugg boots and went back down stairs. I snuggled up on the couch and pulled a blanket over me before turning on the TV.

"Roza?" I turned to face dimitri, He wore a large smile. I shot him a confused look before turning my head back to the TV.

"Your Angry at me?" His voice erupted with anger. It was loud and echoed through the house.

"We were meant to have breakfast! You left me in town after you took off! You stupid dickhead!" My screeches must have woken everyone because my father was now running down the stairs. Still wearing his suit from the day before, His hair had been messed up and his shirt un-tucked. He ran straight for me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Rose! Your okay!" I pulled out of his embrace and rose my eyebrows at him.

"Of course I am?" He shook his head at me.

"I was so worried about you, Where were you?"

"I was at Home Baba" He understood my double meaning and nodded. He knew I called the cubby home. It was where I remember all my first memories, it was where I could escape to that only Lissa and Baba knew about.

"You haven't been to Home In almost a year Kiz, Why go there?" I shook my head at the floor, signalling that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Can you give us a few minutes Baba?" He nodded before walking away.

"I'm going to bed now Kiz, I will see you later" I nodded at him before sitting back down on the couch.

"I LEFT BECAUSE YOU LEFT OUT THE SMALL INFORMATION THAT YOU HAD A SON!" He all but growled at me. A laugh escaped my mouth. He stared at me with fury in his eyes.

"I do not have a son, or a child of any kind Dimitri"

"So now you lie" I snapped my head to face him, I let out a growl as I glared at him. His face paled a few shades.

"That Little Boy, Sammy, He isn't my son" Dimitri stared at me.

"Then why he call you mommy?" He snapped at me.

"His mother and a good friend of mine, Died giving birth to him. While she was pregnant, I promised her that if anything ever happened I would take Sammy. Mason takes Sammy for three weeks then he comes here for a week. He grew up with me. He's been calling me mommy since he was Born and I've been His mommy since I was 16. If you have insecurities about me keeping my promise and letting that little boy call me mommy. Then your not the man I thought you were" I stood from where I sat a made my way up stairs thinking about my speech. I wondered what the outcome would be. Rose and Dimitri. Or just Rose and Just Dimitri.


	8. Вумшд фе еру вщщк

"_Rosie Please promise me that once the baby is born you will help Mason care for our baby, if anything happens to me?"_

**Now that I think back to it, she acted as if she knew she wasn't going to make it. **

"_Ofcourse , I will. But your not going any where are you Em ?" _

"_Not if I can help it Rosie, I want to stick around for Sammy"_

"_Sammy?"_

"_I like the name, But I'm just testing it out. I want to name him Sammy, But I don't know if Mason will want to name his son Sammy"_

"_If it means anything Em , I love the name" _

"_Thankyou, Rosie" _

A knock at the door snapped me from my memories. I wiped the tears from my face and stood from the edge of my bed. I looked at myself once in the mirror before walking to my door. I opened the door and Dimitri stood there. An apologetic look plastered on his face.

"Roza can I come in?" I watched him shift uncomfortably before nodding. I stepped out the way and he walked in. He sat on the small couch next to my bed and sighed. I sat on my bed and waited for him to speak.

"Roza, I-I'm sorry"

When I didn't reply he continued.

"I acted childish with the way I acted, I should have come to you and talked about it before jumping to conclusions. I'm sorry Roza"

I watched him as his eyes poured his emotions, Hope, Sadness, Excitement, Disappointment. I knew when I first met him he would change my world.

I walked over to him, hoping that I made the right decision. I knelt in front of him and Put my hand in his. I gave him a small smile, Before pushing up and kissing his lips. He immediately responds. His hands go to my hips and he lifts me on to his lap. My arm instantly goes to his neck as we continue to kiss. We stop kissing and I snuggle into his neck, I yawned after a few minutes.

"You want to sleep?" I nodded my head up and down. He managed to pick me up and pull y covers back before sliding me into the bed. He goes to pull away but I hold on to his hand.

"Stay?" He nodded before climbing in. I laid there for a few minutes before realizing I had not changed from my clothes. I climbed out the bed and walked to my wardrobe I changed into my long leopard print tack pants and my black hoodie before walking out. Dimitri already lay soundly asleep. I covered him with blanket before climbing in. I snuggled backwards into chest and pulled his arm back over me before falling asleep.

I woke to faint whispers. I was struggling on wether I should open my eyes.

"Should we wake them?" Karolina whispered.

"No! Leave them they look so cute together" Viktoria whispered back to her sister.

"No, Child we have guests down stairs we must wake them!" Yeva whispered.

"Come Karolina, Leave Viktoria to wake them." Yeva Continued. I heard shuffling before the door shut. I chose this as the time to open my eyes. I was met with the Belikov eyes, this pair belong to viktoria. I squealed a bit at her close proximity.

"Come, you must come. We have guests and they bring the devil" She said before vanishing from the room. I climbed out of the bed and wondered into my wardrobe. I slid on Black skinny leg jeans. With a turquoise knitted winter jumper that stops just above my hips and my black ugg boots. I let my hair hang loose down my back in its neat curls. I rushed to my mirror and quickly did a smokey eye before going back to wake dimitri. I gently shook his arm.

"Dimitri! Dimitri!" His eyes fluttered open and a large smile crossed his face. He leaned up to kiss me before I could say much else. I gave him a quick kiss before pulling him from the bed. He looked upset that I hadn't kissed him back for very long.

"We have guests" Realization crossed his face. He quickly pulled on his vans and slid his duster back on from where he left it on the couch. I began to walk towards the door but not before he caught up and captured my hand in his. And just like that, He captured my heart as well. I smiled and hearty and warm filled smile before continuing to walk at a slower pace with him right at my side. We reached the bottom of the stairs and he gave me a small peck before we walked into the lounge room. I saw Lissa and Christian Huddled together on the couch. Rhea and Eric sat in the same embrace. Dimitri pulled me to the couch. He sat next to Viktoria, On the same side of the couch the rest of his family sat and smiled before pulling me down on to his lap. I smiled as his hands wrapped around my waist. I put my hands over his and snuggled into him.

I heard footsteps and confusion ran through me. My head whipped to the door way where a very beautiful Woman stood. Her raven black hair stood straight and ran to her hips. Her eyes the same bright blue eyes that Christian has. Her pale skin tone made her seem even more beautiful.

"Rose, This is my sister Tasha." Christian said. I looked away from her, before the jealousy in me rose any higher. I watched as Dimitri's hands formed into fists. I was going to ask him If he was alright but before I could. He had quickly lifted my off him and darted away. I sighed with confusion. I looked to Viktoria and she did nothing but watch me. I shook my head with worry as I rushed after Dimitri. I finally found him in the downstairs bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bath with his head in his hands.

"Dimitri? Dimit- Are you okay?" I watched him and he didn't move. Not one mussel. I moved closer to him and stood in front of him I took his head in my hands and rested it on my stomach while I ran my fingers through his hair soothingly.

"Dimitri, what's wrong?" He didn't respond for a few minutes.

"I finally got away from her. I didn't want to be near her, this was my new beginning but she just followed me" He looked up at me and his eyes were filled with tears. Something was wrong, defiantly wrong.

"Dimitri what's wrong ? Why are you crying?"

"She'll ruin it, If she see's that I love you she will find away to ruin it. To take you away from me"

"You love me?"

"With all my heart"

"So no matter what. I believe you, I trust you because I love you"

He stood up and picked me up. He placed me on the bench and kissed me. I heard a squeak as the door opened. There I saw her, Tasha Ozera. Only this time jeleously wasn't boiling in me. Anger was.

"Get off my Boyfriend!" Her voice squeeled before it echoed through the large bathroom.

Boyfriend?

**Hey Guys Thanks for all the Reviews :) **

**If you like it Press the little link below and show it :) **

**& Mason's Girlfriend (Sammy's Mum) Her name was Emily.**


	9. еру ашпре ащк вшьшекш

A large and wicked grin ran across my face as I stared at my fist. The memories flashed through my mind as I sat alone in the bathroom.

***FLASHBACK***

"Get off my boyfriend!" Dimitri's head whipped around to face her, with anger flaring in his eyes.

"I'm not your boyfriend, nor will I ever be! I do not like you Tasha now leave us be!" He got angrier the more he yelled at her. She shrunk back in fear.

"What is it Dimitri? What is it about her that draws you in? Her big boobs? Her Body? Or is it just because she's a slut?" Her voice snapped back with venom.

I couldn't help but laugh. The louder my laugh got the more her face got disgruntled with anger. It only took a minute before she lunged at me, but Dimitri stood in front of me. He blocked my complete view of her with his height.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to look at me. I motioned for him to move out the way, he gave me a worried look before stepping away.

"You want to do this?" She glared at me with and anger filled expression that made her ugly. Confusion ran through my body as I pondered on the thought of how I could be jealous of her. I walked out of the bathroom and walked through the hall until I reached the doors that lead to the back yard.

'Didn't want to fight in the bathroom you stupid bitch?"

"No, Cause when I'm finished with you, you will be bleeding and I didn't want to dirty the house" I told her with a smirk. I ran to Dimitri and gave him a quick kiss which I knew would set her off. She lowly walked towards me until she almost right behind me. She dropped to the floor. I gave Dimitri a quick wink, before I jumped. Her foot moved quickly and smoothly. I laughed as she jumped back up we began to circle each other. She lunged at me and I swiftly stepped out the way. I quickly turned to face her again. I quickly kicked her in the hip and she stubbled, a smile rose on my face. She swung her leg out and hit me in the stomach. I quickly recovered and dropped to the floor I swung my leg out and kicked her feet out from under her. I was quickly was on top of her, I hit her in the nose and heard an almighty crack. I kept punching her and blood began to run down her cheek. She suddenly turned up over so that she was on top and punched me in the lip. I let out a pain filled grunt as my lip split, but she only got one hit in before I punched her in the jaw . She stood up to get out of range from my fists and I quickly brang my feet up. I put them on her stomach and push with force. She stumbled and fell over.

"Rose! What the fuck are you doing?" I turned my head to see everyone watching with concern but Christian's face was with pure Anger.

"Stay out of this!" I turned to face Tasha again only to be met with a kick to the stomach.

"Abe do something!" Olena's pleas ran through my ears as I hit the floor. My head smashed against the floor and I suddenly felt dizzy. But I didn't allow it to stop me. I got to my feet and rose and hand to my head. I pulled it down to my vision and my hand was red.

"I can't. Once Rose is in a fight you can't stop her, and If you try you get hit" He laughed at the end.

I saw Tasha running for me as I looked up.

"He's my Boyfriend You stupid bitch" I said, it was loud enough for everyone to hear. As soon as she was close enough I swung my leg out and it hit her right in the temple. She fell straight to the floor. I sat down on the floor, due to exhaustion. I sat and blocked put all the noise, until Christian's voice screamed over all the others.

"You killed her, Are you fucking Crazy?" He had small tears running down his face.

I turned to look at Tasha, Her face was all bloody. I grabbed her wrist and felt her pulse. I rolled her over and out my head to her chest. Her heart was beating.

"I didn't kill her you Drama Queen, She's just unconscious" I laughed. I shook my head as I laughed.

"And as for being crazy, I'm not quite sure" His mouth fell open as I stood and walked away.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

**Hey guys I know it was short but it was only a filler, next chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoyed the Tasha ass kicking ;) Haha**

**Click the link and Review for me? Please?**


	10. Authors Note

I know it has been an extremely long time! And I can not apologize enough.. I know this chapter isn't long but it's a filler and I think it was about time I updated, but to disappoint you.. I will only be able to update a chapter for each story a week as that's all I have time for with my exams coming up. Again I'm sorry and I hope this reaches your expectations

-Ashleigh


	11. влюбляющийся

I ran through the house looking for rose- the ass kicking she gave Tasha was entertaining although it did worry my mother- Rose had strut off the minute she realised that Tasha was out. I think that this is what Tasha has needed for along time, to make someone realise she cant live the rest of her years on a high horse looking down on everyone.

I stepped into the bathroom and came into a slightly stunning scene. Rose stood there in her matching black lace underwear set leaning over the bath turning the shower tap on. I swear my heart almost skipped a beat as a small sigh escaped my lips and instantly rose whipped her head around.

"Trying to sneak a peek huh comrade?" I let out a hearty chuckle and shook my head. Even in the strangest times she has a strange sense of humour.

"I'm sorry Roza, I will come back later" she just rolled her eyes and quickly closed the gap in-between us. All had been forgotten, everything just drifted away at the electric shock ran through my body and in that instant I knew that I was falling in love with Rose Hathaway.

RPOV

I slowly detached myself from dimitri and gave him a cheeky wink. Then his eyes fashed to my knucles and the worry ran through his eyes.

"Don't worry comrade im fine" I gave him a small smile and began to turn around but his hand caught in mine and pulled me back.

"Let me see those Roza" he please his hands on my waist and picked me up and on to the bench. His hands went to the cabinet as he began to clean my hands. A small smile crept to my face as I watched him intently study my hand to clean each and every split and crack. He seemed so at peace just standing there, like he had no worries anymore, the frown lines that used to faintly always cover his face have disappeared. I think even though he hoped he had out run her that he knew that it was only a matter of time before she found him again. But even though he knew tasha would begin to keep her distance he still had fear in his eyes and not knowing what was causing it was tearing my heart up.


End file.
